One Night Can Last For An Eternity
by Alexa102
Summary: What happens when you're stuck in a cave with your supposed worst enemy...? Ginny and Draco are about to find out... One-shot! (Done)! Read and REVIEW please!


_**One Night Can Last An Eternity**_

Outside the cave was wild. A tumble of trees, bushes and wild flowers, now being viciously pelted and flattened to the muddy ground by torrents of violent downpours of rain. Thunder rumbled through out the sky, followed by his friend lightening, who lit up the heavens with his bright lights. The inside of the cave was cold, and dark, but at least it was dry. Two people took shelter in it, though they were momentarily unaware of that fact. One, a girl of around fifteen years of age, ran from her life and its perfection. Her family and their goodness, their heaven holy ways and attempts to make her into something she was not. The other, a boy of sixteen no less, also ran from his life and its perfection. His family and their evil, their hell low ways and attempts to make him like them. Both were unhappy teens, void of all love and emotion on the surface, but beneath crying out for affection and free expression.

Neither knew that today was the day Destiny and Fate, two best friends, had been anticipating for the longest while, both eager to put their magic into play. Since the moment the boy, being the older of the two, had taken his first breathe, it had been decided by Destiny that he, thanks to Fate, would come tonight into this cave. And since the moment he had taken his first breathe, Destiny had made it so that the girl would be born, and Fate had planned that she too would come into this cave tonight. See, Destiny and Fate were two schemers. They worked magic and determined what happened to certian people during his or her lifetime. Today, though, they were planning to pull off their biggest scheme yet. A scheme that would bring two enemies, and two drastically miserable young people, together in unity. Destiny had determined that if they did not stick their hands into the lives of these two, they would never find each other, and there fore would never find out what it was like to be truly in love. They would never find their soul mates.

Back in the cave, both young people were just discovering the presence of the other:

"Malfoy!?!?" Ginevra Weasley exclaimed in surprise. She was soaking wet, from head to toe, her robes weighing down and sticking to her body, just as her clothes underneath were doing. Her blood red hair was made even darker due to its wetness, and her skin even paler due to the cold. Her teeth were chattering, she could feel a cold coming on, and to top it all off, here was Malfoy, a devilshly handsome, but none the less arrogant bastard. Then there was the fact that there was a storm setting outside, rain already pouring, and all thoughts of going outside side-stepped due to the dangerous weather and terrible settings. After all, they were both in a cave, set deep in the heart of the Forbidden Forest.

"Weasley?!?!" was Draco Malfoy's only retort. He was just as miserable as she, his clothes sticking to his body, his hair plastered to his forehead and no thought of leaving lingering in his mind. And now he was stuck in here with the youngest Weasley, no doubt a lumbering oaf-if not a pretty looking one- like her brothers. He took a second to take in her slender form,out fitted by the clinging clothes, and the damp hair that set off her porcelain skin and intense blue eyes.

Both stood and stared at each other, intensely baffled for a moment. "What are you doing out here, Malfoy?" Ginny asked quietly, sitting down to one side of the cave and muttering, "Lumos," so that she could see farther into the dark recesses of the unwelcoming grey space. Her eyes scanned it shortly, then scanned the only other inhabitant as well. 'Draco Malfoy,' was her thought as she watched his tall, lean and masculinely chiselled form through her wand-light. His gray-blue eyes were cold and emotionless, and his silvery-blonde hair wet and falling into his face. 'No wonder he's the hottest guy at Hogwarts,' she found herself thinking shamelessly.

Draco looked at the girl who was sitting before him, her wand held out before her and glowing brightly through the darkness. He didn't have an answer to that question, but he wasn't about to let her know that. Scoffing as a cover, he drawled, "What are _you_ doing out here?" She didn't answer him, but instead looked at him in a way that made goosebumps rise upon his skin. Shaking his head, Draco went to the other side of the cave and sat himself down. "Guess we're stuck in here together till the storm ceases, eh?" Draco couldn't believe himself. Was he trying to make little talk with a _Weasley_?

Ginny did a double take. Was Malfoy being _civilized_? 'No,' she decided, 'This is all just a nightmare. A very strange, slightly wonderful nightmare.' "I guess," she said aloud, eyeing Malfoy suspiciously. Here, with no one around, he seemed different. She guessed it was because they were both alone together for the first time in their lives, with no where to go, and nothing to do, except stare at each other and the stone walls of this cave.

There was silence for a couple minutes. Sheer utter silence that pressed in around them and throbbed in their ears. "So..." Draco said unable to take it any more, "You hungry?" Draco almost blushed at his pathetic attempt. What was happening to him right now? He was stuck in a cave, with a beautiful girl, who also happened to be his enemy, until a raging storm, that could be heard from outside, ceased to be. 'This is going to be a _long_ night...' was his only thought as he stared over at the girl who sat directly oppisite him on the stone floor. She was curled up into a small knot of bodily limbs, trying, visibly, to stop her teeth from chattering too loudly in the open space. She looked cold, her lips slightly blue, and her nose red. Draco felt a pang of sympathy, very suddenly, but threw it out into the storm to be torn and ripped at by thorn bushes.

"Yes," Ginny answered, looking over at Malfoy just as he was looking over at her, "I am rather hungry. You have anything to eat?" She immiediatly regretted saying that. Who did she think she was talking to? Harry? No, this was Draco Malfoy, her _enemy_, and she was politely having a conversation with him. It was inhuman. Asking him for food felt like, right now, the dumbest thing she had ever done. She studied his face for any signs of shiftiness, any sign that he was about to make a witty comment that would have her reeling over in embarrassment, but she saw nothing but a young man who was rather cold, very miserable and even more wet. She could see it in the way he sat, his knees pulled up under his chin and his arms wrapped around them. He almost looked like a scared little boy, in need of counselling.

"No," Draco sighed. He had almost been hoping she had had some on her. He hadn't eaten since lunch time, and now it was well past the time Hogwarts' students usually had dinner. His stomach was throbbing, and he had a head ache from listening to the frequent rollings of thunder echoe through the cave. "We're going to be here a while..." he began, but his voice faltered as a duo of thunder and lightening shook and illuminated the cave better than Ginny's wand ever could.

Ginny watched the way Malfoy covered his ears at the thunder. She shivered. Indeed they were going to be here a while, so she might as well make herself comfortable. "I'm going to make a fire," she announced finally, getting up and proceeding to the middle of the cave, where she quickly countered the 'Lumos' spell and began on a basic one she had been taught in third year that fed off the minerals in stone, instead of the dryness in wood. Minutes later, the cave was filled with a warm orange glow and red flames that danced and licked at Ginny's hands, yet were unable to burn her.

The cave slowly began to warm up, but from where he sat, Draco only felt a tinse of the warmth that was given off from the deadly red-orange flickerings. He, being who he was, was stubborn and maybe even a bit embarrassed, to have to sit by a fire that a _Weasley_ had made, without any help whatsoever from him. It was just his independant nature, and his overwhelming pride, in other words, that prevented him from joining Ginny at the fire and dipping his frozen hands into the flames, allowing his soaked robes and clothes to dry. He shivered in the cold, and attracted the attention of Ginny. "Well, come on, will you?" she said, grinning, "It doesn't matter. There's no one here to see you sit by a fire that a Weasley made. And I won't tell." Draco again found himself on the verge of blushing. The way she grinned at him was what made him get his sore, cold arse up and move closer to the fire, until finally he could see it dancing in her eyes as he sat across from her, his blue-ish hands in the fire, and his face flushing from the warmth that it it gave off.

Ginny sat across Malfoy, her hands in the fire,her fingertips barely touching his which were in much the same position. Her red hair was drying slowly, as was the rest of her body. She shifted slightly so that she could discard the wet over-garment that was her robe, laying it to one side to dry. "Nice T-shirt," Malfoy commented to her surprise. 'No way,' Ginny's mind screamed in pleasure, 'No way did I just hear that.' She looked down at the damp T-shirt of her favorite band. It was a vintage Slipknot T, with their original logo, black, naturally.

"Thanks," she responded quietly, and a bit shyly as he took off his Slytherin robes and laid them next to hers. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt, with not even a nice logo to brighten it. 'Typical Malfoy,' she found herself thinking, even though she knew it was nothing as elegant than what his family would wear and would prefer him to wear. "Its one of my favorite muggle bands," she continued, not wanting there to be another one of those uncomfortable silences, "They're called Slipknot." She indicated the shirt again at the last statement.

Draco smiled inwardly. Obviously she didn't think he knew what Slipknot was. "I know," he said simply, "I listen to them, too." He watched her jaw drop open, then a smile that blew his mind formed on her cherry blossom lips.

"You listen to muggle music?" she said, shock still obvious in her voice. Ginny had never known he was allowed to listen to muggle music seeing as how his family were so anti-muggle. She had always presumed that Malfoys were a hundred percent wizard family. She was learning otherwise, now, though.

Draco scoffed slightly at her remark. "Course I do," he said. Then as a second thought, he added, "When my father isn't home." He saw her nod in understanding. Silence ensued, a silence that made him chill to the bone, even though there was still the crackling fire to keep him warm, and the frequent bolts of thunder to keep them company. Instinctively, he peered out into the chaos that still bordered outside. He could see as the trees blew, creating rather disturbing pictures on the sides of the cave thanks to the fire. He could hear as the wind howled, sounding terribly like some malevolent creature waiting to pounce. He shivered. "How did we get caught up in this?" he murmered under his breathe, talking more to himself than any one else.

At first, Ginny had thought Malfoy being civilized would just be a phaze he would run out off within minutes. But now, she was beginning to think he was going to stay like this for the whole time, which was very unnerving, seeing as how it was making her begin to _like_ him. Naturally, Ginny wasn't supposed to like him. He was a Malfoy, after all. But after seeing this side of him-this side that was talking to her about muggle bands, and warming by a fire she had made- she was beginning to feel the first itches of a unnatural friendship forming between them. She was still consulting with herself, though, about whether or not she was going to scratch that itch. "I don't even know how I got here," she muttered back, not as an answer to his question, but as a disguised consolement.

Draco looked up at her. Her red hair was slightly dried off now, and falling in all its wispy straightness around her pale face, which, through the light of the fire, he could see had a few faded freckled upon her straight nose. She was looking a bit more like herself, now. The Ginny Weasley he saw in the hallways, and watched intently, trying to convince himself his stomach flipped when he was around her because she made him want to puke. Now that he was away from the world, alone in a cave with her, he acknowledged the fact that that was not true. Here in this cave, somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, away from his family and their rules, he could admit that maybe he had an inkle of a liking for the youngest Weasley. Just a little. "Honestly," he said, "I don't know how I got here either."

Both inhabitants looked at each other for a minute, seeing in each other things they never thought they would ever see. Ginny saw a fairly good-natured young man, supressed by his family, forced into a life he wished he never had. And Draco saw a kind-hearted young girl, who was also supressed by her family into liking people she wished she hated, and into hating people she wished she liked. One of those people swirled up in that jumble was him. "Ginny..." he adressed her.

Ginny immiediatly directed her gaze to the floor, her cheeks flushing pink. What was she doing? Why was she here? Her mind began to confuse her with its questions. Looking into the grey-blue seas that were Malfoy's eyes had tipped her off the edge of sanity, hearing her name uttered from his lips had crashed her to the bottom. Suddenly she felt something warm, and gentle caress her cheek: Malfoy's hand. At the contact she felt her mind clear very suddenly, of all thoughts, even sane ones. She wasn't confused, but she wasn't not confused either. She was somwherr hovering in the dark space of Nothingness in between.

Drace directed Ginny's head upwards, so that he could stare into those eyes he had dreamt of every night since he'd seen her when he was five years old, shopping at Diagonal Alley with his mother.

Flashback

"Mum?" said the childish, innocent voice of a young Draco Malfoy. He was grasping tightly the sleeve of his mother's hand, and pointing animatedly to a crowd of red heads, specifically one four year old girl, dressed adorably in a white dress, contrasting greatly with her red hair.

"Yes, dear?" sang the voice of his mother, Narcissa Mafloy. She looked down with loving blue eyes at her small son.

"Is she an Angel?" Draco inquired softly to his mother, who followed his gaze to the pretty little red-headed child and her icy blue eyes.

"I think so, Draco," his mother had told him, "But don't tell your father about her. He'll go and crush the Angel's wings." Draco had nodded his understanding, and every night from then on his mother would come into his room late at night and tell him stories of the Angel, until one day his father had decided for him that he was too old to believe in such nonsense as Angels, and faerie tales. And then he had come and crushed Draco's wings...

End of Flashback

A crack of thunder tore through the air in cave, crushing Draco's moment. Ginny tore away from him and his gentle touch, coming back to reality and realizing what had been happening. She retreated once again to the other side of the fire, letting the flames be the separater between her and Draco. Her thoughts came flooding back, this time safely filtered and bearable. "You still hungry?" she asked quickly, preventing Draco from once again mesmerizing her.

Draco almost sighed, but caught himself when he saw the pink flush in Ginny's cheeks. Now he was the confused one. What had just happened there? Why had he done that? The only fact in his mind that stood out clearly was the question she had just asked him. That and the beautiful remembrance of looking into those icy blue eyes that reminded him so of his mother's. His mother's caring, loving blue eyes that he missed so. "Yes, I am," he managed to say amidst the thunder of his thoughts mixed with the thunder of the rain.

"Good then," Ginny said again, smiling a smile that made Draco wish he could freeze time right at this moment and stay looking at her for all eternity, "Cuz I just remembered something my dad told be when we went camping." Ginny quickly pulled out her wand and Draco watched as she conjured up a packet of Peak Freenz Biscuits, a jug of milk, some bread and a jar of strawberry jam. When she was finished, she wiped a couple beads of sweat off her forehead and offered him some.

Draco looked at her for a second. "What is this stuff?" he questioned holding up the packet of assorted biscuits. He had never seen anything quite like this in his life. 'Muggle food,' he suspected. He was familiar with the jug of milk, the bread and the strawberry jam. It was the cookies that baffled him, as he looked at the cover of the packet. There were apparently all different types of biscuits in here. From jelly-centered ones and chocolate covered ones, and some he had never encountered before in his life time.

Ginny, who had her mouth full on a piece of bread and jam, covered her mouth as she began to laugh. Draco looked at her puzzled, but none the less he waited for her to answer. With some difficulty, Ginny calmed down enough to swallow what she had in her mouth, and reach over the fire to explain. "I can't believe you don't know what Peak Freenz Biscuits are!" she mused as she took the packet from him and opened it, pulling out a cookie and plopping it in her mouth. "Its basically cookies. Try one of every kind of you must." She handed it back to him, and watched as he tentavily entered one of each type of cookie into his mouth. "You know," she joked, "You're a pretty funny guy." Seeing the look he gave her through a mouthful of cookie, she added, "Because you're so oblivious."

Draco nearly choked. Somehow he was finding it hard to keep his composure around this girl. She was _flustering_ him. Swallowing, he said, "Oblivious? Weasley, what are you saying?" He cocked an eyebrow, and watched her laugh. She had a laugh just as beautiful as her appearance, he found himself thinking. It was obvious she wasn't going to answer his question, so in a silence that wasn't as uncomfortable as the others previous to it, they found themselves eating.

By the time they were both done, their clothes were dry, as were their bodies, and they were perfectly warm. The cave now had a more welcoming feel to it, because of the fire and food that were quite obviously being enjoyed. Also, the atmosphere was alot more at ease. Finished, Ginny retreated to one corner of the room, with getting some sleep on her mind, and completely ignoring the fact that she wasn't tired. As a second thought, she grabbed her cloak and moved to a corner of the cave that wasn't brightened by the fire's light. Ginny could never sleep in the light. It just didn't work with her. Covering herself, she lay down on the cold floor, an air of coldness settling in around her now that the fire could no longer reach her.

Seeing her train of thought was to go to sleep, Draco grabbed his own cloak and spread it on the floor, staying close to the fire and curling up for extra warmth. Since her back was facing him, he found the urge to just lay there and look at her back and the tumble of unruly, uncombed red locks that were scattered over the floor behind her irresistable. So he lay on his side, watching her back, and her cloak as it fell along her slender curves. He could not help but think about how earlier her icy blue eyes had shied into his, bringing a light in the cold crevices of his mind. She had brought him peace, and in those sheer moments, a feeling he had only ever experienced for his mother had risen in his stomach. For once in his life since his mother had died, Draco Malfoy had felt the shreds of his heart forming back into what was undoubtedly love. He was in love with Ginny Weasley.

Ginny wouldn't say anything about it, but she could feel Draco staring a hole into her back. Those enchanting grey-blue eyes trained on her, making the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Ginny curled around herself some more. She was freezing, but she simply could not go into the light. She would _never_ get any sleep that way, she knew. But she was _never_ going to get any sleep this way, either. 'I'm freezing my arse off...' she thought as all feeling in her fingers ceased to be. She could still hear the pattering of the rain outside, the thundering of thunder and see from behind her closed lids the illumination of the cave due to the lightening. The slight flickering of the fire was the last thing Ginny remembered before her mind blotted off into a sea of forever ending darkness.

Draco saw when Ginny's breathing slowed. He watched as it slowed even more with growing panick, and finally gathered enough of his guts to go and check on her. The first thing he touched were her hands. They were frozen cold, her nose was red again, and her lips had regained that blue-ish tinge. His stomach had fallen in on itself then, and it a moment of pure panic, his only thought had been, 'Oh my god, she's dead, oh my god she's dead, oh my god, she's dead...' over and over and over in his head, until he found himself on the verge of tears. Then he had seen the slight rise and fall of her chest, and in relief, had checked for her pulse. It was faint, but steady enough to knock him into sense. Gently, he had lifted her off the ground and taken her to his spot near the fire, using her robe to cover them both. Seeing that quite a few minutes later she was still not as warm as she should have been by now, he gingerly turned her to face him, and held her to his body, using his own warmth. He didn't realize it, but some where between him savoring the feel of the bare skin on her arms against the bare skin on his arms, and him realizing she was warm enough and he could let go of her, he had fallen asleep.

The first thing Ginny smelled when she woke up due to a loud roll of thunder was the sweet, alluring smell of pine trees and rainwater. It was a masculine smell, she realized, and for a moment, when she opened her eyes, she didn't know where she was, or why there was a black-clad person, a boy, visibly, holding her securely to his chest. Then she had remembered the cave, and Mafloy. Then she had panicked inwardly. _What was Malfoy doing_? was her first and foremost thought, then she had realized that they were both still wearing clothes. 'Ok,' she thought, relieved, 'nothing happened.' Then she had struggled out of Malfoy's grasp, so that she could lay down without his arms so tightly bound around her. He was still asleep, she saw, thinking, 'Lord he looks cute when he's alseep.' It took her another full moment to realize she was lying here, perfectly comfortable and content with a feeling she had never felt for any one who was not a member of her immiediate family in her stomach, Malfoy's arms loosely draped around her, and thinking that he was cute. Her first thought was, 'Thats a bad thing.' Her second thought was, 'But I don't care.' The feeling in her stomach was too true, she realized again as she lay there, staring into Malfoy's handsome, peaceful face. 'I'm in love with Malfoy,' she confessed without a second thought.

Draco's eyes fluttered open to directly gaze into two icy blue orbs. That feeling of love and absolute content once again filled him as he looked into those eyes. Both of them stayed that way for a few moments longer. Ginny, as she looked into Malfoy's eyes, was come over with a feeling. Switching her gaze from his eyes, to his lips, then back, she moved her head forward and in one swift motion had Malfoy's lips on hers. It was a sweet, loving kiss, full of every feeling she was experiencing right now. One, was disbelief. She _was_ kissing a Malfoy, after all. But every other feeling had to do with the kiss.

Draco was surprised at the sudden intimate contact, of course, but he immiediatly responded. He took her by even more surprise when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she freely gave him admission. His mouth ravaged hers, prodding her tongue to do the same to him, which it did. Some how he could tell this was her first kiss. The way her lips so tentively pressed against his, the way her tongue copied every action his did. Not that he minded. The point was, she was a good kisser, and all in all, the kiss felt extrememly right. His lips belonged on hers, and hers on his. Slowly, Draco pulled her on top of him, her light body fitting in with every curve and muscle of his.

Ginny was new to this, but she didn't care. The sensations that Draco's was giving her, the feeling of right- - it so badly over wrote the feeling of wrong. There was _nothing_ wrong here. It wasn't even wrong when Draco slipped his hand up her shirt. In fact, it felt good. The feeling of his hand against her bare skin. It was better than anything that had ever happened to her in her life. She loved it when she tugged at his shirt and he helped her take it off, and she loved it, she he tugged at her shirt, and she helped him take it off. Leaning down ontop of him, the bare skin on her chest upon his, the warmth. She broke the kiss, panting and blushing. She looked down into Draco's eyes and smiled. "I've never done this before, and I have no idea what I'm doing," she confided.

Draco smiled a smile that melted Ginny's heart. Yes, not a smirk, a smile. "Then you'll just have to let me do it, huh?" With that, he rolled over, so that he was on top and Ginny's back pressed against the stone floor, but she wasn't even feeling the cold. Draco slowly and carefully butterfly kissed along her jaw line, in the meanwhile, his hands at her back, fiddling playfully with her bra strap. Ginny managed a kiss on his neck, but that didn't make him go any faster, as she was hoping. It just made him kiss her more, and growl somewhere deep in his throat.

As he finally removed her bra, Draco stopped and looked over her bare chest for a moment, desire growing both in the pit of his stomach and in his pants. It was knawing away at his insides as he looked over her rosy pink nipples, and, oh so slowly, lowered his lips to one of them, nipping and biting gently until it was sculpted into a pointy peak that he loved to feel against his chest. He did the same thing to the other one, eliciting moans from Ginny, who had never felt anything like this before.

Ginny was in extascy. Draco was working on every sensitive part of her body, not once missing a chance to make her moan his name in pleasure. She hated his slow pace, but loved it at the same time. She wanted him to hurry up and relieve the slight ache between her legs, but all he was doing right now was licking circles around one nipple and making between her legs rather hot and wet. "Faster, eh?" Draco panted after she had moaned out that she wanted him to hurry up, "But I want to make it nice and _slow_."

Things had been just as Draco had said, 'nice and slow.' He had been slowly in discarding her pants and underwear, and even slower as he had gently stuck a finger into her now moist and throbbing folds, gently rubbing her most sensitive part, but doing it so slowly that Ginny was becoming frustrated, in a good way. By the time Draco had removed his own pants, he himself was hard and so turned on it hurt. "Ok, baby," he said, fixing himself on top of her, at her entrance, "This is going to hurt. I just have one question: Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ginny had looked up at him then, her eyes full of love and lust. She loved him with all her heart. She loved and treasured every minute he had spent with her, and loved even more every second in which he had but her through this pleasurable torture. If any one, she wanted him to have her virginity. "Yes," she answered, "I wouldn't want any one else to be my first." And then he had looked at her, love in every inch of those usually cold eyes. He clamped his lips onto hers as he thrust in, breaking the barrier that had been her virginity. Ginny had screamed in pain, but they had been muffled both by the storm outside, and by Draco's secure lips. He had waited so patiently for her to stop crying, for the pain between her legs to stop. He had kissed away every tear that escaped her eyes, and, at her request, had begun to move.

Together Draco and Ginny had made love of the purest type. What had been done that night in the cave was not only the unity of two miserable souls, but the unity of two soul mates. That night the fire bore witness to two people who were truly in love, making love. It, having a mind of its own, had affectionately reflected its tendrils off their bodies, keeping them warm, and playing their shadows on the stones walls, forever to be remembered.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Destiny?" Fate asked quietly as she watched the two young lovers together in the cave from a pool of water. Never had she and Destiny made such a good match in such a long time. 'Pity it won't last,' Fate thought sadly as she watched as both lovers reached their peaks at the same time, crying out each other's names in unison. It was a rare occurance that Destiny and Fate made a match that went so well together as these two did. It was rare that they matched the right people with who they belonged with. But here, Fate thought they had a break through.

"Yes, Fate," Destiny answered as she watched the boy she had looked over so many times since he was born roll of the girl she whose birth she had counted the hours up until. She watched sadly as the boy pulled the girl close to him, and they went to sleep together, for what would probably be the only time in both their lives.

"Why can't they stay together?" Fate asked, now, tears in her eyes as knew what she would soon have to make them do, "They love each other so!"

"Fate..." Destiny, who was the older and more experienced of the two, struggled to find words to explain what she had to, "I made you bring those two together because I know both their Destinies. If we had just let their lives play out-neither would have ever experienced love so true as what you have just witnessed. They were made for each other, Fate, but they weren't made to be together. Their Destinies don't cross again in this lifetime."

Fate burst into tears. "B-but t-they l-love each other!" she complained, "L-look at t-hem!"

A tear flowed down Destiny's cheek, but only one. "Their Destinies," she said again, "don't cross again. It wouldn't have worked out, any way. She would have been pulled one way, and he another."

"Why d-did you b-bring them t-together, then?" Fate sobbed stubbornly, the more emotional of the two.

"Because I wanted them to feel the powers of love. I wanted them both to be happy, if not just for one night," Destiny countered.

"But one night is only one night!?!" Fate cried, "It shall break their young hearts! They'll n-never l-love again!"

Destiny sighed at her young comrade. "Fate, they were not made to love again. They were not made to love at all. And, besides," Destiny said, her face breaking out in a smile, "one night can last an eternity."

_**The End**_

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it. Thats my first fic, apart from Who We Settle For & Who We Are Meant For, which I'm am not going to be completing, or updating for a while. When I was writing it, I had this feeling. Thats why I'm not going to be completing it yet. I don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing- I mean, the plot that I had imagined is a bit complicated, but I assure all you people who have taken a liking to it, that it _will_ be completed as soon as get my thought in order, and get some practise on some shorter, less complicated fics. So don't be angry at me, and please continue reading all the other fics I'll be writing. As for this one, I hope you guys liked it. REVIEW PLEEEZ! :-)**


End file.
